70/4
Arapça harfli ayet metni *تَعْرُجُ الْمَلَائِكَةُ وَالرُّوحُ إِلَيْهِ فِي يَوْمٍ كَانَ مِقْدَارُهُ خَمْسِينَ أَلْفَ سَنَةٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ta’rucu-l melâ-iketu ve-rrûhu ileyhi fî yevmin kâne mikdâruhu ḣamsîne elfe sene(tin) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı * ta'rucu : uruc eder, yükselir * el melâiketu : melekler * ve er rûhu : ve ruh *ileyhi : ona *fî yevmin : günde, gün içinde *kâne : oldu *mikdâru-hu : onun miktarı, süresi *hamsîne : elli (50) *elfe : bin (1000) *senetin : sene Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Melekler ve Ruh, kendilerine emredilen yere çıkarlar bir günde ki miktarı elli bin yıldır. Ali Bulaç Meali *Melekler ve Ruh (Cebrail), ona, süresi elli bin yıl olan bir günde çıkabilmektedir. Ahmet Varol Meali *Melekler ve Ruh (Cibril), süresi elli bin yıl olan bir günde O'na yükselir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Melekler ve Cebrail o derecelere, miktarı elli bin yıl olan bir günde yükselirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Melekler ve Ruh (Cebrail) ona süresi elli bin yıl olan bir günde yükselir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Melekler ve Ruh (Cebrail), oraya, miktarı (dünya senesi ile) ellibin yıl olan bir günde yükselip çıkar. * *'dipnot :' Âyetteki «gün»ün manası için bak. Secde 32/5’in açıklaması. Edip Yüksel Meali *Melekler ve ruh (vahiy/komutlar/Cebrail), elli bin yıla eşit bir gün içinde O'na yükselir. * *'dipnot:' Zaman görelidir. Bak 22/47; 32/5. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Melekler ve Ruh miktarı ellibin yıl süren bir gün içinde ona çıkar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ki ona Melâike ve Ruh uruc eder, bir günde ki mikdarı elli bin sene tutar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Melekler ve Rûh oraya bir günde çıkarlar ki, oranın mesafesi ellibin yıldır. Muhammed Esed *bütün melekler ve bahşedilmiş olan ilham O'na günde yükselir, 4 uzunluğu elli bin yıl gibi süren bir günde. 5 *'dipnot4:' Rûh'u “ilham” olarak çevirmem konusunda bkz. sure 16, not 2. Meleklerin ve ilhamın “yükseliş”i, sık sık tekrarlanan “her şey olan Allah'a döner” ifadesi ile aynı bağlamda anlaşılmalıdır (Râzî). *'dipnot5:' “Zaman” kavramının, zamansız ve sonsuz olan Allah ile ilişkili olarak kullanılması anlamsızdır: karş. 22:47'nin son cümlesi ile ilgili not 63 -“Rabbinizin ölçüsüyle bir gün, sizin hesabınızla bir yıl gibidir”: başka bir deyimle, bir gün, bir çağ, bin yıl, yahut elli bin yıl, O'nun için aynıdır; çünkü (bu ölçüler,) yalnızca yaratılmış dünyada açık bir gerçekliğe sahiptirler ve Yaratıcı ile hiçbir ilgileri yoktur. Keza öteki dünyada zaman, insan için anlamını yitirmiş olacağından, zalimlerin “ne zaman” azaba uğrayacaklarını ve dürüst ve erdemlilerin ne zaman ödüllerini alacaklarını sormanın hiçbir anlamı yoktur. Suat Yıldırım *Melekler ve Rûh, O'nun Arş’ına; miktarı ellibin sene olan bir günde yükselirler. 32/5; 22/47 * *'dipnot:' Ruh: Tefsirlerin çoğuna göre, Cebrail (a.s.)’dır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Melekler ve Ruh, miktarı elli bin yıl süren bir gün içinde O'na çıkar. * *'dipnot:' *Bu gün hakkında çeşitli görüşler ileri sürülmüştür. Kanâatimize göre, bu gün bize, tekâmül sürecinin uzun zaman aldığını gösteren göreli bir zaman birimidir. Aynı zamanda bu ifâde zamanın i'tibârîliği prensibini de ortaya koymuştur. Şaban Piriş Meali *Melekler ve Ruh (Cebrail) süresi elli bin yıl olan bir günde ona yükselirler. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Melekler ve Ruh(2) elli bin sene uzunluğundaki bir günde(3) Ona yükselir. * *dipnot: (2) Cebrail. (3) 22:47 ve 32:5’in açıklamasına bakınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Melekler ve Rûh, miktarı elli bin yıl olan bir günde yükselirler O'na. Yusuf Ali (English) *The angels and the Spirit(5677) ascend unto him in a Day(5678) the measure whereof is (as) fifty thousand years: * *dipnot: *5677 Ruh: "The Spirit", Cf. 78:38, "the Spirit and the angels"; and 97:4, "the angels and the Spirit". In 16:2, we have translated R uh by "inspiration' Some Commentators understand the angel Gabriel by "the Spirit". But I think a more general meaning is possible, and fits the context better. ®. *5678 Cf. 32:4-5, and notes 3632 and 3634. M. Pickthall (English) *(Whereby) the angels and the Spirit ascend unto Him in a Day whereof the span is fifty thousand years. =Tefsirler= Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 4. Bu mertebe ve basamaklarda çıkıp inen yüce Allah'ın kendisi değil, onun emri ve emrini taşıyan elçileri ve memurları yani melekler ve ruh olduğunu açıklamak için buyruluyor ki, Melekler ve Ruh ona yükselir. Onun emriyle hepsi çıkar yanına varır, ona döner, hepsi onun huzurunda "O gün Ruh ve melekler saf saf kıyama duracaklar."(Nebe, 78/38) âyetinin mânâsına göre saf bağlayıp dururlar. Vasıtalar tamamen kalkar. "Ve yalnız ona döndürüleceksiniz." (Bakara, 2/245), "Oysa bütün işler Allah'a döndürülür."(Bakara, 2/210) "Yeryüzündekilerin hepsi fanidir."(Rahmân, 55/26), "Onun zatından başka herşey yok olucudur."(Kasas, 28/88), "Bugün mülk kimin?"(Mümin, 40/16) sırrı ortaya çıkar, ona karşı bir savunucu bulunmaz. Burada melekler çoğul, Ruh tekil zikredilmiştir. O halde Ruh'tan maksat nedir? Bundan ilk evvel "De ki, ruh Rabbimin emrindendir."(İsra, 17/85) buyrulduğu üzere Rabbin emrinden olan Ruh akla gelir. Tefsircilerin çoğunluğu burada Ruh, "Meleklerine, Peygamberlerine ve Cebrail'e..."(Bakara, 2/98) buyrulduğu gibi, genel olarak zikirden sonra özel olarak zikir kabilinden Cebrail (a.s) olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Ebu Hayyan da şöyle der: "er-Ruh, âlimlerin çoğunluğuna göre Cebrail'dir. Şereflendirme için özel olarak ayrıca zikredilmiştir. Burada meleklerden sonra, "O gün Ruh ve melekler saf saf kıyama duracaklar."(Nebe, 78/38) âyetinde ise önce zikredilmiştir. Mücahid, "er-Ruh, insanoğlunun yaptığı işleri yazmaya memur olan hafaza meleklerinin hafazası olan melektir." dedi. Bir de er-Ruh, Cebrail (a.s)'den başka ulu yaratılışlı bir melektir denildi. Ebu Salih, "insan şeklinde, fakat insan değil" dedi. Kabisa b. Züeyb, "alındığı vakit ölünün ruhu" dedi. Lakin "Âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlara ve onları kabul etmeyi kibirlerine yediremiyenlere göklerin kapıları elbette açılmaz."(A'raf, 7/40) âyeti gereğince kâfirin ruhunun yükselemeyeceği beyan edilmiş bulunduğundan muradın, müminin ruhu olduğu da kaydedildi. Razî de der ki: Allah'ın sırlarını gören keşif ehli kişilerden bazıları şöyle demiştir: Ruh, büyük bir nurdur. Nurların, Allah'ın azametine en yakın olanıdır. Diğer meleklerin ve insanların ruhları, ruh mertebelerinin en son derecesinde ondan dallanır. Bu derecelerin iki ucu arasında meleki ruhların mertebelerinin basamakları ve kutsi ruhların konak yerlerinin dereceleri vardır. Onların nasıl olduğunu Allah'tan başkası bilmez. Fakat kelâmcıların sözlerinden açıkça anlaşılan Cebrail (a.s)'dir. Bir günde bir zamanda. Bu ifadenin alakalı olduğu kelime ile ilgili iki görüş vardır. Birisi "yükselir" fiiline bağlı olmasıdır ki, yükselme o gün meydana gelir demektir. İkincisi de, Mukatil'den rivayet edildiği üzere bu "gün"ün yükselme fiiline değil, "vuku bulacak azap" sözüne bağlanmasıdır. Bu durumda Meleklerin ve Ruh'un yükselmesi zaman ile kayıtlanmamış, azabın meydana geleceği günün büyüklüğü anlatılmış olur. Bununla beraber bu ikisinden çekişme üzere hem azabın meydana gelmesi hem de yükselme ile ilgili olup ikisi de aynı gün olduğundan dolayı birininki zikredilmeyip öbürününki zikredilmiş bulunması mânâsı da anlaşılır. Ki o günün miktarı ellibin sene eder. Burada "sizin saydıklarınızdan" kaydı yoktur. Fakat, "Gökten yere kadar bütün işleri o tedvir eder. Sonra da o iş, sizin sayageldiklerinizle bin yıl miktarında olan bir günde ona yükselir."(Secde, 32/5) buyrulmuş olmasına dayanılarak burada da o mânânın gözetileceğini söyleyenler olmuştur. Bununla beraber burada bu senenin melekler ve Ruh senesi olmak ihtimaliyle günün daha ziyade korkutma ve sakındırma ifade etmiş olması da ihtimal dahilindedir. Bazıları burada ellibin seneden maksadın, uzunluğun miktarını beyan değil, o günün dehşetinden kinaye olduğunu söylemişlerdir ki bu, o günün daha uzun ve daha kısa olmasına engel değildir. Nitekim Ebu Said el-Hudri'den rivayet olunan bir hadiste, "O gün mümine hafifletilir. Hatta ona dünyada kıldığı bir tarz namazdan daha hafif olur." buyrulması da bunu andırır. Ebu Müslim gibi bazıları bu günü dünyanın ömrü zannetmiş, "ne kadar geçti, ne kadarı kaldı Allah bilir" demiş ise de doğru değildir. Dünyanın sonuna ait olması daha açıktır. Âlimlerin çoğunluğu şöyle demiştir: Bu günden maksat ahiret günü, kıyamet günüdür. Sûrenin ilerisine doğru yapılan açıklamalar da bunu gösterir. Fakat bu durumda, "ahiretin sonsuz olmayıp bir gaye ile sınırlanmış olması ve cennet ve cehennemin sonlu olmaları gerekmez mi?" diye bir soru sorulabileceği düşüncesiyle Ebu Müslim bunu dünya günleri şeklinde yorumlamak istemiştir. Lakin buna şöyle cevap verilebilir: Kıyamet gününün üfürmeler arasındaki zamanları gibi geçici çeşitli devreleri, durumları ve korkunç olayları vardır. Bunlar cennet ve cehenneme girmeden evvel inanan ve inanmayana başka başkadır. Bu ellibin senelik gün, kıyamet ve ahiretin hepsi değil, durup bekleme günleridir. Kâfir hesabı görülüp cehenneme gönderilinceye kadar böyle ne senesi olduğu bilinmeyen ellibin senelik duraklarda ve hatta nice durma yerlerinde böyle ellişer bin sene sıkıntılar içinde bekleyecektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 4 bütün melekler ve bahşedilmiş olan ilham O'na günde yükselir,4 uzunluğu elli bin yıl gibi süren bir günde.5 *açıklama : 4 Rûh'u “ilham” olarak çevirmem konusunda bkz. sure 16, not 2. Meleklerin ve ilhamın “yükseliş”i, sık sık tekrarlanan “her şey olan Allah'a döner” ifadesi ile aynı bağlamda anlaşılmalıdır (Râzî). 5 “Zaman” kavramının, zamansız ve sonsuz olan Allah ile ilişkili olarak kullanılması anlamsızdır: karş. 22:47'nin son cümlesi ile ilgili not 63 -“Rabbinizin ölçüsüyle bir gün, sizin hesabınızla bir yıl gibidir”: başka bir deyimle, bir gün, bir çağ, bin yıl, yahut elli bin yıl, O'nun için aynıdır; çünkü (bu ölçüler,) yalnızca yaratılmış dünyada açık bir gerçekliğe sahiptirler ve Yaratıcı ile hiçbir ilgileri yoktur. Keza öteki dünyada zaman, insan için anlamını yitirmiş olacağından, zalimlerin “ne zaman” azaba uğrayacaklarını ve dürüst ve erdemlilerin ne zaman ödüllerini alacaklarını sormanın hiçbir anlamı yoktur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 4. Melekler ve ruh oraya bir günde çıkarlar ki: Oranın mesafesi Elli bin yıldır. 4. O maddî ve ruhanî dereceleri bir düşünmeli ki: (Melekler ve ruh) Cibrîl-i Emîn (oraya) Allah'ın Arşına, Cenab-ı Hak'kın emirlerini ve yasaklarını alacakları bir yüce makama (bir günde çıkarlar ki:) oranın o çıktıkları makamın hadd-i zâtındaki (mesafesi elli bin yıldır) o kadar yüksektir. Yâni: Dünyadaki kimselerden bir fert, faraza o makama çıkmak arzusunda bulunsa o makama lâakal ellibin sene yükselmedikçe, yâni: Öyle pek fazla bir mesafe almakdıkça o makama kavuşamaz. Fakat melekler gibi Yüce ruh sahipleri kendilerine Cenab-ı Hak'kın verdiği bir kudret ile bir günde bile o makama yükselebilirler. Kısaca: Hak Teâlâ'nın yaratmış olduğu dereceler, makamlar pek çeşitli ve pek muazzamdır.